


???

by ichihara



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag this, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara/pseuds/ichihara
Summary: Shinobu mistakes Hinata for Yuta and... things happen.





	???

**Author's Note:**

> this is like. the first non shitpost pic im posting here Hope You All Like It

Shinobu stopped at the intersection between two hallways to take a breath. He had been running around looking for Yuta for the past half hour, and he hadn't had any luck finding him. A few moments later, he had seen that familiar orange floof of hair that he was really used to seeing, and Shinobu had immediately perked up.

Hinata's ears were greeted with a sort of loud "Yuta-kun~!", and Hinata had gotten annoyed at that for a little. Hadn't Shinobu KNOWN the difference between the two of them? They were dating, after all.

Hinata had just went with it and turned around. "Yes, Shinobu-kun?"

Shinobu's eyes lit up, and he wrapped his arms around him. "Yuta-kun, we're going to do the thing you said we were gonna do today, remember! Follow me..."

 _Thing? What thing?_ Hinata had thought. It was probably something harmless, he knew that his little brother would NEVER do anything weird with his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Shinobu was dragging Hinata into an empty clubroom. It looked familiar, way too familiar. Why had Shinobu dragged him into the light music clubroom? It was unusually silent without Sakuma-senpai and Oogami-senpai in the room.

"Shinobu-kun... What have you brought me in here for?" Hinata had asked.

There wasn't really an answer coming out of Shinobu other than an attempt of him making seductive noises and opening Sakuma-senpai's coffin. "Ehehe, Yuta-kun, you said you were going to let me top tonight!"

Hinata's eyes were wide open. Not only was his little brother doing suggestive things with Shinobu, but Shinobu didn't look like a top at all. Shinobu was also suggesting that... they were going to do it in Sakuma-senpai's coffin...? Sakuma-senpai would have KILLED them, what were they thinking to have planned something like that?

Hinata was about to spill it all. How he wasn't Yuta, and how he really shouldn't be doing this stuff, especially in someone else's coffin. He had tried to speak a couple of words before Shinobu interrupted him with a surprise kiss. On the lips! Even though he was on his tippy-toes the entire time, Shinobu was a surprisingly good kisser... He let him kiss him for a bit, but before he knew it, Shinobu had led him into the coffin, slowly unbuttoning Hinata's clothes as they kissed. Hinata was bright red-- he hadn't had an experience like this before, but he kind of liked it, even though this was happening with his brother's boyfriend.

As Shinobu did his best to try to unbutton Hinata's pants, he had asked, "Yuta-kun, do you like this? I do... I should top more often~!"

Yuta-kun.

Hinata had completely forgot that Shinobu thought he was Yuta, and he was about to explain everything before Shinobu had cut him off again, and this time, it wasn't really with words.

Instead, Shinobu's mouth was already on Hinata's dick-- he was licking patterns into it and it was truly giving Hinata pleasure. (idk how to write this part i'm just improvising here ok) It was impossible for Hinata NOT to let out some kind of noises, and he had. Just a few moans, but Shinobu had stopped.

"Yuta-kun, you're acting differently. You don't usually moan this much."

Shit.

Hinata had opened his mouth to reply, but the only thing that could come out of his mouth were noises of arousal. Disappointed, Shinobu looked up at Hinata, and asked if he was okay.

"No," Hinata replied. "I'm-"

Hinata's sentence was interrupted with the sound of the light music club door slamming open. Yuta was the one opening the door, and Shinobu's entire body was stiff.

"Hey Shinobu-kun, sorry I'm--" Yuta was interrupted by the sight of his own brother being fucked by his boyfriend in his club president's coffin. He looked both of them in the eyes, and said this with a straight face.

"Aniki, Shinobu-kun. What the FUCK."

**Author's Note:**

> ok i understand this is rly OOC bc like. idk how to write but ok


End file.
